The Talk
by Tashilovet
Summary: Reigen meets Mob's father for the first time.


Mob's father didn't look like him.

The man was tall and thick. He had big arms, big hands, curly black hair- everything Mob wasn't. Mob was one of those people who were destined to stay small and thin for the rest of their lives. It was hard to believe that little boy had the potential to grow up into this six foot behemoth of a man.

A man whose hands had the potential to crush Reigen's head between them.

"Do you know who I am?" Mob's father asked. He stood in the middle of Reigen's office, his sheer height making the furniture around him look tiny.

"I think so," said Reigen. "You're Mob's father."

"Shigeo," Kageyama corrected. "And you're Reigen."

Reigen nodded. "That's me."

" _Master_ Reigen."

The emphasis on Master was said with a slight curl of disdain. A droplet of sweat rolled down the back of Reigen's neck.

"This is a nice office," Kageyama continued. "Make a lot of money, do you?"

"I keep my head above water. Would you like some tea...?" Reigen took a step towards the kitchen.

"Sit down, Mr. Arataka. I have some questions to ask you."

If anybody else had told Reigen to take a seat in his own office, Reigen would've thrown salt in their faces and kicked them out. Kageyama already sat down, taking the chair Reigen usually sat in. Reigen had no idea if this was a power move and quietly took the client chair, feeling more nervous as the seconds passed.

Kageyama leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "How did you and Shigeo meet?"

Reigen wondered what Mob had told his father, if the young boy lied about Reigen or held back certain truths. It wouldn't be the first time an eleven year old kid twisted facts to keep himself out of trouble.

"Mo... Shigeo came to my office one day," Reigen said. "He needed some advice."

"What sort of advice?"

"Psychic advice," Reigen said. "Forgive me, Mr. Kageyama, but you're not psychic, are you?"

Kageyama huffed. "Is it that obvious? My wife carries the... genes, I guess. She has no powers, but her great-grandmother and a few great uncles are espers. And don't think I haven't notice you trying to change the subject here, Mr. Arataka. So tell me, what are your intentions towards my kid?"

Reigen flinched, not liking the accusing tone. It was understandable; what did a twenty-something want with an eleven year old kid? Any caring parent would be suspicious.

"Shigeo came to me because he said he was afraid of his powers," Reigen said. "He wants to learn how to control them, and that's why he came here."

Kageyama considered this. "Oh geeze..." he muttered suddenly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Shigeo, why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't know?"

"I... I think I had some inkling. Besides his power, Shigeo is a regular kid. He likes comic books and plays video games, he enjoys spending time with his little brother... but like I said, he's the only one who has power in the family. I guess he can't exactly come to his parents for help in that subject."

Reigen understood perfectly that feeling. When he was ten, his mother lost her job. She was forced to apply for several, smaller wage jobs to compensate, and she would come home every night, tired and worn. Reigen began eating less, thinking it'll help cut back on food costs. His mother found out when Reigen fainted in school from low blood sugar.

It was tough, wanting to help and knowing you were as useless as a wet paper towel.

"So that brings me to you," Kageyama said, his eyes narrowing at Reigen. "Are you teaching him to use his powers?"

Reigen took a breath. "No."

"I'm teaching him how not to be afraid of his powers," Reigen quickly added. "Mob already has a good grasp on how to use his powers, but he's afraid of making mistakes, he thinks of them as a burden. I'm teaching him confidence, self-reliance, and giving him goals."

Clearly Kageyama wasn't expecting this answer. He blinked. "How are you teaching him... confidence?"

"Through real world experience. I get calls for exorcism and sometimes I take Mob out, showing him the good his powers can be used for. Of course, I never take him to the more dangerous jobs, just the low-level jobs."

"Hmmm..." Kageyama nodded knowingly. "I have noticed a slight change in him. He's been coming home more... content, I suppose."

Reigen beamed.

"And he's also been neglecting his school work."

"Oh..." Reigen said. "Um... that's not my fault-"

"No, but it is a problem. Have you been paying him?"

"Uh..."

"You're going to start paying him, especially if he's going to be doing jobs with you. It doesn't have to be much, he already gets an allowance from his mother."

Kageyama stood up. "I'm glad to have met you, Mr. Arataka. I can see why Shigeo came to you."

"He's a good kid," Reigen said. "I'm glad to have met him."

"Oh, one more thing. Don't tell him I came. He's in that... independent phase of his."


End file.
